Little Lost Girl
Little Lost Girl is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Origins for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to release Samantha. After completing the easter egg, a cinematic outro shows Samantha and a boy named Eddie (presumably Edward Richtofen) playing with toy zombies along with models of the main characters revealing that Origins is just their imagination. Samantha's father then calls out to them among raid sirens, asking the children to close the windows before coming down to the basement. Samantha then says "Don't worry, my father has a plan.". Walkthrough Step 1 First, access the Pack-a-Punch Machine area. To do that, activate all 6 generators. Once they're all activated, a staircase will have appeared, going beneath the Pack-a-Punch. There, pick up the Gramophone and place it on the workbench near it's spawn location. Next, the player needs to pick up a vinyl record (different from the ones needed for the Elemental Staffs) which spawns in the surroundings of the Pack-a-Punch area. Come back to the Gramophone, it shall start to play music, opening another staircase to a lower level, where the Mule Kick Perk-a-Cola can be found, also including a STG-44 chalk drawing. Step 2 For the next step, the player needs to build all 4 staffs. Each staff has a record and 3 parts obtainable differently. For each staff parts location: Staff of Lightning, Staff of Ice, Staff of Fire and Staff of Air. Next, the player must pick up the gramophone and go into one of the tunnels depending on which staff he/she's making. There will be a workbench similar to the one near the Pack-a-Punch. Place the gramophone on it and it will start playing(Important: you need the record corresponding to the tunnel, otherwise it won't play). A portal similar to the Teleporter will assemble itself and teleport you to "The Crazy Place". There you can recuperate the crystal corresponding to the staff in construction and only that one(the player shall repeat the process with the three other tunnels). The locations of the tunnels are: -For the ice staff: beneath the church. -for the fire staff: to the left when getting out of the starting room in direction of "No man's land". -for the lightning staff: near the Stamin-Up Perk-a-Cola. -for the wind staff: near the fourth generator(the one indicating 4 when capturing.) Once the player has the crystal and the three rod parts, he/she can go in the area opened with the Gramophone under the Pack-a-Punch and head to one of the crafting locations situated below the Templar knights statues. There you can craft the 4 staffs near the statue that corresponds the correct color. Yelllow for Wind, Red for Fire, Blue for Ice, and Purple for Lightning. Step 3 Have each person take a staff into the "Crazy Place" and do the four puzzles found there. They are color coated just like the staffs. When you complete an elemental puzzle, you will hear a confirmation noise and comment from Samantha. Step 4 You must use 4 switches found in the elemental staff staircase to line up 4 stones directly above the center of the Staff room. If this step is done correctly, a 5th Staff stand will appear in the middle of the room. Step 5 You must take 3 of the upgraded staffs and put them in the Staff stands within the 3 robot's heads. then enter the last Staff in the Stand back in the Staff room Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements